Teagan Guerrin
} |name = Teagan Guerrin |image = Bann teagan guerrin.jpg |px = 270px |title = Bann of Rainesfere Ambassador to OrlaisDragon Age: The Masked Empire Arl of Redcliffe |class = Warrior |specialization = Champion |rank = Lieutenant |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Rendorn Guerrin (father) Marina Aurum (mother) Thalia Aurum (aunt) Rowan (sister) Eamon Guerrin (brother) Percival Aurum (cousin) Cador Aurum (cousin) Cailan Theirin (nephew) Connor (nephew) Rowan (niece) (conditional) Maric Theirin (brother-in-law) Isolde (sister-in-law) Kaitlyn (wife) (conditional) Bevin (brother-in-law) (conditional) |location = Redcliffe |quests = The Arl of Redcliffe A Village Under Siege The Attack at Nightfall The Urn of Sacred Ashes The Landsmeet Massacre in the Market King Alistair (quest) |voice = Timothy Watson |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser Heroes of Dragon Age }} Teagan Guerrin (born 8:91 Blessed) is the Bann of Rainesfere. He is the brother of Arl Eamon Guerrin and Rowan, the deceased queen of Ferelden. This makes him uncle to King Cailan Theirin. Background Teagan was born, most likely in Redcliffe, in 8:91 Blessed''Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne''. When Teagan was two, his parents decided to send him and Eamon away from Ferelden so that his father could publicly announce his support for the Rebel Queen without further endangering them. Arlessa Marina took them to her elder sister Thalia Aurum, at the time the ruling Margravine of Ansburg. The brothers traveled to Denerim with their mother and boarded a ship headed for Wycome. Marina fell gravely ill during the journey across the Waking Sea. From Wycome they took a carriage to Ansburg but it was already too late for the Arlessa, who died just a day after reaching the family home. After their mother's death, Teagan and Eamon were raised by their aunt and uncle, who treated them as if they were their own children. Teagan grew especially close to his cousin Cador, and the pair quickly became known as "Trouble" to the keep's inhabitants. When Arl Rendorn was killed at the battle of West Hill in 8:99 Blessed, Thalia and her husband legally adopted Eamon and Teagan. Eamon returned to Redcliffe in 9:02 Dragon to assume the title of Arl while Teagan remained in Ansburg. His great ambition in life was to participate in the Grand Tourney. He was already an excellent horseman, and his combat instructors believed he had the potential to one day represent Ansburg in the Grand Tourney. On his eighteenth birthday, just a few weeks before participating in a Starkhaven tournament with his cousins Percival and Cador, Eamon sent him a letter asking him to return and rule the bannorn of Rainesfere. Teagan was initially set to refuse, but Thalia convinced him to travel to Ferelden to at least tell his brother in person. He met Eamon and his new wife in Denerim and they made the trip to Redcliffe together. By the time they'd reached Lake Calenhad, Teagan had agreed to become Rainesfere's bann. Despite his new responsibilities, Bann Teagan returned to Ansburg every year to visit his family. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition Shortly after the Inquisition defeated Alexius and the Venatori, Ferelden's monarch arrived at Redcliffe with an army to liberate the town. Although the mages were freed from Venatori control, they were forced to choose between joining the Inquisition as free allies or being conscripted, as they could not remain in Ferelden. Arl Teagan eventually returned and resumed his duties. Even as Arl of Redcliffe, he spends more time in the Free Marches than he does in Denerim, and in Grand Tourney years, the people of Redcliffe complain that they see him so little they might as well be governed by a portrait on the wall. }} Trespasser Skills During the brawl in Redcliffe Castle, Teagan will use the following skills: Trivia * While Teagan normally is seen wearing only his noble's outfit in Redcliffe, during his cutscenes in Denerim he is wearing a set of iron heavy chainmail. * If the Warden is female, she can optionally flirt with Teagan at the chantry. This does not lead anywhere, and has no effect on any romanced companions (even if they are in the party). * Teagan's eyes and hair between Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II are different colors, blue eyes and brown hair in Origins and brown eyes and red hair in Dragon Age II; this may be due to a mistake by the developers. In Dragon Age: Inquisition he once again has blue eyes and brown hair. * Before the final battle in Denerim his name is Lord Teagan, not Bann Teagan. * Despite being told to stay behind in Redcliffe, Teagan will be seen in Denerim during the final battle. * If you compensate Kaitlyn well for her sword, she will eventually open a prosperous foundry and marry Teagan. * In Trespasser, ''Teagan's face is not unique to him, being simply reused from Mayor Gregory Dedrick of Crestwood. Quotes ''Dragon Age: Origins * "And now Denerim is under assault by the darkspawn. The death toll will be... staggering. I wish you luck, Grey Warden, for all our sakes." * (When asked by a female Warden if he has any family himself) "Oh...you mean, am I married? I...no. No, I've never had the pleasure. If I did, I'd be lucky to find a woman as lovely as yourself." * "Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the King. I don't believe it; it is the action of a desperate man". * (To Loghain) "The bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!" * (To Connor) "Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody. Ha, Ha, Ha, HA!" Dialogue * Anora: "Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best." * Teagan: "Did he also do what was best for your husband, Your Majesty?" *'Warden': "You don't believe Loghain's lies?" *'Teagan': "What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? (scoffs) Hardly." Dragon Age II * (While speaking with a female Hawke) "You're very brave. Take this, with my blessings. You remind me of someone...I hold dear, though I never had the courage to say that to her." Dialogue * Alistair (to Hawke): "Right! I'm Alistair, uh...King of Ferelden. And this is Teagan, my uncle. Sort of." * Teagan: "I'm actually Teagan. I'm only sort of his uncle." Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser * "You act as though you're the solution to every problem. How long before you drag us all into another war?" Gallery Bann Teagan (10).jpg|Bann Teagan challenging Loghain Bann Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan outside Redcliffe Chantry Bann Teagan (2).jpg|Bann Teagan with Isolde NPC-Bann Teagan.jpg|Teagan with Connor TeaganGuerrin.png|Bann Teagan in Dragon Age II Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan Guerrin - "Mark Of The Assassin" DLC Arl Teagan Guerrin (Heroes of Dragon Age).png|Artwork of Teagan from Heroes of Dragon Age Teagan HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Teagan's tier progression from Heroes of Dragon Age See also * Kaitlyn * Bella *Guerrin family References de:Teagan Guerrin Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Mark of the Assassin characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Warriors Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters